Falling Head Over Heels With That One Guy
by Mew Morningstar
Summary: Ichigo is met with hatred one morning and it's coming from inside her! Will she be able to live with Pure? More Enemies Arise as Ichigo falls in love with Kisshu thanks to her "Better Half" KisshuXIchigo
1. Who are you?

**Hello! ^-^ This is my first fan fic so please feel free to criticise and tell me how I can improve ^-^. This fan fiction will contain KisshuxIchigo and PaixLettuce and PuddingxTaturo. Those and's went against everything I was taught in primary school... By the way I just read a whole lot of fanfics so if I accidentally take some of your content, I may be able to find an edit button, or I'll just delete it and start again. ((I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CONTENT ALSO are these disclaimers necessary?))**

Ichigo was in her room. It had been a year since the incident with Deep Blue. Something was different about Aoyama-kun, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She sighed and collapsed on her bed and hugged a pillow. She imagined Aoyama-kun and her at the beach, they held eachother's hands as they watched the sun set **((Ugh)) **Suddenly, Aoyama got up, he knelt beside her and pulled out a ring **((UGH)) **"Ichigo, I love you, I protected you and will continue to do so, Will you-" For some reason Ichigo in the dream put a finger to Aoyama's lips and said "No." Ichigo was shocked at her (Or at least the dream her) saying No to what seemed like the most amazing thing in the galaxy. The dream/nightmare **((For her, It would be a dream for me)) **burnt up and in it's place was memories of a certain alien she couldn't seem to get off her mind. She had all these conflicting emotions. She wanted to be with Aoyama, but with each time he thought about him, memories of Kisshu crept in. She gave up and found that she had tore her pillow to bits. _That's strange, why do I keep thinking of Kisshu? He's long gone _She thought, but something retaliated in her, it said _No, he may be coming back soon, he has unfinished business. I am at least expecting his arrival _She frowned as the thing in her mind which retaliated burnt millions of pictures of Aoyama. She thought _Who are you? Why? What? Why are you expecting Kisshu's return? _She said worried. _You will learn soon, the answers you seek are probably not what you want, but I can tell you I am the side of you that's NOT BLIND _With that Ichigo cried, well... It seemed like she was crying but she was only feeling sadness on half of her mind. _You have grown weak. It is all that Aoyama's fault! I am the side that hates him for what he truly is. I was created by your emotions over Kisshu!_

**Was that chapter too short? Sorry about the long drawn out conversation, I wanted it to be a starter to a possibly long story. Please, Please, PLEASE send me feedback. I have already written the other chapters by the time I post this. Also gotta find where that damn sneaky post button went to .**


	2. Wait what? You lost me there

**And so I shall continue my quest for the post button ^~^ Will I ever find it? Oh wait... If you guys are reading this that means I have! Good Job Me! But seriously, now's not the time for celebration over my not-yet-achieved accomplishments, NOW'S THE TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ICHIGO!**

Ichigo got up. Tears were running down her cheeks, on one half of her she felt torment and pain, on the other half she felt hate, longing, and rage. Sadly she was the side that felt torment and pain. She wiped her tears and saw her parents before her. "Are you alright?!" Exploded her dad, "Honey, you heard Ichigo's sobs, now's the time to comfort her, not Interview her." Said Ichigo's mother in a soft and gentle voice. Her voice always calmed Ichigo when she was down, but it wouldn't do so today. "Did something happen with Aoyama?" Said her mother in her soft, sweet tone. _Looks like you don't have much time left. If you really loved Aoyama you would break up with him before _he _gets to him _Said the voice, reminding Ichigo of her torment and pain. She curled up into a little ball and said "Nothing's wrong with Aoyama. I just had a bad thought." She lied shakily. Not convinced her mother said "Honey go downstairs, Ichigo and I can have a talk about this." Ichigo's dad went downstairs and Ichigo turned to her mother as soon as he was out the door. "It's nothing, you don't have to stay and talk to me, I'm fine, it was just a bad thought, besides thoughts can't hurt you can they?" She actually started to doubt it as she thought, _But what is that side inside me? If it could hear me then I would have many questions _She hugged her mum, glad for the comfort. _Your words have not fallen on deaf ears, ask away Blind-Me, but don't worry, for now you can call me Pure. _Pure's words danced on Ichigo's ears. _Why do you want me to call you 'Pure' when you hate Aoyama-kun? _She replied. _I will have a question count, Five questions you can ask today. Choose Wisely. _Pure shocked Ichigo with this reply. _Does the hating Aoyama-kun question count? _She said after a while. _Yes. _She then got angry. _Then why don't you answer it?!_ She said furiously with anger. _Because I refuse to. Some questions shall wait for later. _This made Ichigo's face turn red in anger, she wanted to strangle Pure, but she couldn't as she was apart of her. After her mother calmed her down, she lied on her bed alone in her room and thought about what Pure had said. _I can sense you thinking about me. Don't worry you have a couple of days to break up with Aoyama before _he _arrives _Pure intruded on her thoughts. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! What do you mean by _he_? _She asked after her rage, but had a pretty good idea who **he **was. **((I probably gave away to much so you guys obviously know who HE is)) **_If Kisshu finds you still with Aoyama he would fly into a rage, like last time, probably try to kidnap you and continue to call you his toy _Said Pure not to the surprise of Ichigo. Suspecting more she said _Are his step-brothers coming with him? _She hoped that Lettuce and Pudding hadn't found other guys yet. _I can sense your concern for __**our **__friends. I am still apart of you, I have lived with you since the time Kisshu first kissed you. One side of you wanted Aoyama still, the other side (me) wanted Kisshu. I could feel something when he kissed us. It was as if we were made to be! _This made Ichigo twitch in disgust **((WELL ! !***! YOU TOO ICHIGO BY THE WAY THAT'S HOW I REACT WHEN YOU THINK OF AOYAMA)) **_You still haven't answered my question. _Suddenly she saw herself surrounded with a dark purple fog and what she assumed was Pure in front of her. Pure was in her transformed state, with a beautiful white fog surrounding her, with a tint of yellow. It reminded her of the aliens gold eyes and suddenly there was yellow-tinted white fog surrounding her! Pure was nowhere to be seen. _I love times like these. We bond together as the emotions don't conflict. The times you think about Kisshu in a good way are the times we are truely bonded together as one person. But alas, you still want Aoyama... _Ichigo's white-yellow fog was gone and Pure was in front of her now. _Let's just keep that a surprise. Remind Lettuce to come over to Pudding's. I think Taruto really likes her. _She nearly giggled. It was a dead give-away Taruto and Pai were coming. _Look at you all. Falling in love with a race of aliens! He is not made for you! You need to find someone else that is a human. Like Aoyama-kun and he needs to find someone else that is a Cyniclops, or whatever the hell those guys are called. _As she said this Pure sighed. _I don't know why you insist on saying 'you' when techniquely you should say 'We'. We are one the same. To answer your rude remarks of finding someone else, I don't believe he likes the other Cyniclonian women as he stooped so low as to find a human as a suitable girlfriend. Especially one as ignorant as you. _This shocked Ichigo, but she found a come-back. _Someone told me we should say we not 'You' _She said finally thinking she had caught Pure at her own game. _Nice using my own words against me, but it doesn't stop the fact that your half of us is a racist bitch who doesn't know someone likes them properly when for all she knows Aoyama, the one she "loves" for being popular could be cheating behind her back! You're such a baka! If you truly loved him you would let him go now before he gets hurt by Kisshu. _She said leaving Ichigo in stunned silence. _I don't want to become an overly obsessed girlfriend and indulge myself in all of his life details! You are the one who is betraying the human race for some alien who can fly and teleport and who knows what else! He could be using you- I mean us to get to Earth. Maybe he has some kinda magic we don't know about! _Ichigo started to cry. Pure approached Ichigo and pulled her into an embrace. _There there, Darkness, we'll return you to your Golden shape. We just need to get Aoyama out of the picture _Ichigo **((Or should I say Darkness)) **was rather confused and blacked out. When she awoke she heard _Wakey-Wakey Eggs and Bacey. _and to her surprise it came from within her mind. _You were asleep so I took the liberty of planning what you're going to do today! _Pure waited for some kind of reaction and was dismayed when she got nothing. _I'll explain this. Just wait until I've told you the schedule. _To Ichigo's happiness (and surprise) dumping Masaya was not on it. Sadly **((FOR HER)) **when she questioned Pure about it she had a sad aura and said _That will have to wait, when you've become used to finally hearing me in your head (and the events that took place). I'm sorry. Darkness you have been turned Dark by your greed and want for the most popular guy in school. _This confused Ichigo. _Who are you calling Darkness? _Pure felt confused herself and had a moment of brilliance and said _You don't remember do you? It's either that or you didn't notice because being with him was too much "fun". Sadly when you were with him I wasn't able to be near your consciousness and well... Even though I couldn't speak with you at first, I could still at least comfort you and keep you away from exploring deeper into the relationship. You had always felt guilty about letting yourself be kissed by Kisshu. But it was that spark that created me. I was protected from your selflessness and assisted my aid in battles. Did you not notice I was there dear Darkness? _Ichigo shook her head (In real life which made the passer-bys think she was crazy. Oh yeah by the way they were on the way to school with sushi stuffed in her mouth.) _Well Darkness you weren't dark before Aoyama, you were Golden. Golden is still you but you are now darkness. Just as humans have faced other humans in combat, Aoyama's dark energy from Deep Blue tried to "conquer" you. He succeeded slightly but unlike he wanted you are still capable of listening to reason. Some of your gold aura is already returning. _With that said her thoughts siezed her and showed her what she looked like in her mind in third-person. She gasped, her eyes were purple but had a gold tinge. Her dress was black with purple frills. Everything was purple and black. Her hair was black with a slight gold tinge to it. The aura circling her was dark purple (Like she saw in first-person) but she saw some gold aura come into it. _You don't want to break up with him still? Maybe this will jog your memory. _She yelped as she forced memories out in front of her of Deep Blue. _He has always been in Aoyama. No matter what we do for him his dark energy still controls him. Haven't you seen the darkness in his eyes as he looks at you, thinking he has "conquered" you? _Ichigo's aura glowed with gold, but still it was mostly purple. _I have protected you from him fully "conquering" you and in the nick of time. Kisshu will come save you from this monster, whether you break up with him or not! _The gold vanished from Ichigo's aura and she pushed Pure to the deepest parts of her mind. _Remember... _Pure managed to say. This inspired Ichigo as she was forced to remember what Pure had said, slowly gold came back to her aura. They arrived at school, the halls were empty. Ichigo wondered what happened when suddenly a teacher walked up to her and quite surprised to see her but looked like she was willing to kill her at a moments notice. "You young lady, are late!" She said in a highly posh-teacher voice. _Should I tell her we were talking? _Ichigo questioned Pure, _Hmm... Hello teacher just talking to a voice in my head that is trying to save her from some evil guy that's the most popular guy in the school and falling for an alien who just a year ago was trying to destroy earth! Oh and by the way I know all this because I'm a mew mew! I can transform into a half-human half-cat form but don't worry I got my ultra-special team consisting of a Lapis Lazuli Bird, Gray Wolf, A Monkey (Which I forgot what type) that thinks it's a lion, oh and don't forget the finless porpoise, And I'm their leader with the DNA of an Iriomote Wild cat! _Pure said. _Ok I get your point, but it didn't sound like a truly unbelievable story if you ask me. _This made Pure laugh and Ichigo burst into laughter too behind the teacher and the teacher just stared at her. Ichigo ran into her not noticing she had stopped. "Ichigo, why are you laughing randomly like that?" The teacher said a little cross. "Don't worry Ms it had nothing to do with you. I just had a hilarious thought." She replied. "Much different to your other thought I suppose?" Before Ichigo could respond she turn and opened the door to the Guidance Officer. _What?! Do they think I need Guidance! I am easily guided by every turn I make! _This made Pure sad. _New change in schedule. _

**Did I write too much on this one :( I really want to be good at this :'( I'm terrible at writing. Haters can fire away at me but I'll just ignore them. It's like wiping a bug off the windscreen of my life (GARFIELD: THE MOVIE QUOTE) Also I think you guys know what the change in schedule is, and you Masaya fans are not going to like it.**


	3. The Great Defeat

**I'll try to make this one better but I think I am terrible so I guess my overexcessive use of Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation is not going to help with this :(. ANYWAY IN TWO DAYS KISSHU AND HIS BROTHERS WILL RETURN TO EARTH! What is on that Schedule? What is Kisshu's unfinished business? Truth is... I have no clue :D -shrugs- I'll probably think of something on the way. I feel like writing is a road to go down. Just gotta go with the twists and turns and hope you don't vomit (Don't worry Masaya will be out of the picture soon, I'll protect you all from that vomit-inducing monster)**

_You... You... YOU ONLY SAID I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! _Ichigo screamed at Pure. On the timetable in Ichigo's mind was one spot clearly written over something. It read... "Kill Aoyama". **((Nevermind I deserve hate hate away once I post this. I just did the most horrific thing I ever did in all my years. I made the main character angry...)) **_I'm sorry, I can still feel him trying to "conquer" you and it hurts me inside to see you suffer at his hands. I truly am sorry. _Pure grabbed Ichigo's hand and they appeared in front of a clock tower. _Why did you bring me here of all places?!_ Her anger sadden Pure, she felt she had enough. _This was not only the place you got kissed by Kisshu but it was also where I first met you. The first time I sparked into existence was the time I had been created. This is a very important place for me. _Ichigo hated Pure right now and wished that this could go back to normal and that her and Masaya grew up and had children. Then something sparked in her mind (Not Pure or any other things like her) _Wait a sec if Kisshu kissing me created you then... _Her thoughts reached Pure before her words. **((I'm just going to say this as I wont bring this up again and Pure will refuse to talk about it further but practically what Ichigo is attempting to say is that if Kisshu and Ichigo kissing created her, isn't that a lot like how children are created? I am surprised at my own knowledge :) )) **_Let's just drop it now. _Pure said, Ichigo agreed and added _Down a deep well... Where know one will find it. _That sent them both giggling and well... In real life Ichigo giggled. The Guidance officer and the teacher both stared at her as if she went mad. _Oh great now I'm going to have MAD with a capital M, A, and D on my behaviour card. _This sent them into a fit of more giggles. _I have to explain, sorry for ruining this amazing moment, but you need to kill Masaya as he is getting to you and I can hear him. Haven't you heard him yet? _Pure allowed Ichigo into her point of view and Ichigo heard "Ichigo why not just kill them all? We can live forever happily together, Deep Blue has given me amazing powers after I pledged myself to him. I can make a world for my sweet. All you have to do is kill everything and everyone hand the earth over to Deep Blue and then we can be together, forever just like you wanted..." His voice trailed away as Pure said _His words get increasingly seductive over time, he hasn't noticed me but I won't take the time to let him. Also if you are being tempted by the offer I'll show you his real intentions _Pure reached her hand out to Ichigo (Who had so many gold specks emanating from her she looked like a volcano ready to erupt. She suddenly heard hisses which sounded like human speech. Pure cranked up the volume and said to listen. "Kill them, kill them all, convince the girl she is going to paradise" the voice hissed. "When you arrive at the new world, she will either die by suffocation or by the hands of the sword I gave you. Sadly you cannot be the Blue Knight anymore, That will make the process of killing her slower. But she 'loves' you, she thinks you didn't choose to become a host." Suddenly Ichigo heard Aoyama's voice "She doesn't realise what being a host is. You choose to become a host. You devote yourself to that god and sacrifice dearly." "Your parents were nice company for a while..." The evil voice hissed. Ichigo's world started to spin. Pure caught her and took her away from the thoughts. When Ichigo awoke she was in her room. A note was on her drawers. It read "Be Home Soon! I hate leaving while you're sick, Don't worry The Psychiatrist will cheer you up! -Love Mum and Dad XOXOX. _They think I'm crazy. _She attempted to say to Pure. When Ichigo went into her mind she saw Pure staring at her with condolences. _Sorry about the make-up I have driven before _Before Ichigo could think of anything to say Moe and Miwa walked in with the Guidance Officer. "Yes I am legal age, Dwarfism does make me look very young" To Ichigo's surprise Miwa was wearing very suitable clothing, fit for a business meeting. She had brushed her brown her back and tied it neatly. She certainly looked like she had Dwarfism. Moe ran and hugged her, "my Cousin is very happy you were going to help her but I think my Mother can take care of her now, she has contacted the parents and everything we need is here." Ichigo still confused and taken aback that she had a Aunty with Dwarfism and a Cousin who were her best friends. She tried not to laugh when Miwa very serious and adult-like said "Yes I know how to cook me and Moe cook up a storm in the kitchen! Isn't that right Precious?" "Yea Mum" Replied Moe attempting not to laugh. _Our friends! I want to talk to them but I don't know how to do that when they may get suspicious of me talking to them like I never talked to them before. _Pure purred sadly. "Well Then Goodbye!" Said the Guidance Officer. "1. What are you doing here 2. What was she doing here?" Ichigo Questioned. " Getting you out of looking like a mad-women" Moe said releasing her laughter. Ichigo finally realised what they had done." Oh Moe, Miwa! You are so kind!" Ichigo said. "We couldn't resist, expecially after hearing what happened to him on the beach." Miwa Added. _I'm so so sorry, you were asleep, I thought I could keep it secret from you until Kisshu arrived. Oh yeah, Moe and Miwa, Deep Blue was talking about them for some reason, something about them being like the aliens? _Ichigo frowned as she tried to guess what happened to Aoyama when suddenly another thought came up in her mind _Them being aliens would explain how they destroy people who hurt me so quickly. _"So do you have any idea who killed him? I'll make them pay for what they did to him!" Said Moe fists in a position to attack. Ichigo stared at them "D... Dead!?" She stammered out. **((I literally slammed the full stop button. Don't worry I'll save you Ichigo! Story writers are all powerful ;) )) **"Y... You didn't know?" Said Miwa and Moe in unison bursting into tears. Suddenly knowing his death was true, she found herself happy that she didn't have to do the gruesome job. This time Pure stayed silent. _Pure I thought you would rejoy at the killing of Masaya, the only thing that hurt me. _Pure smiled sweetly in her mind. She floated over to Ichigo and said solemnly _How am I going to put this Golden? _(Ichigo was delighted at her name change and the fact she was now golden fully) _Golden, this is hard to put delicately but... _She made her raise her hands in real life _You did kill him._ Ichigo just stood there looking down at her blood-stained hands, _But I didn't do it! Did someone possess me? _She cried in pain, which weakened Pure, who stood there tears starting to overflow the brims of her eyes. _I had to drive our body. I have never driven before, I decided to seduce Masaya to beat him at his own game but... It got a little messy. Also Pudding was very happy when she walked past me. I couldn't think about what you would say to Pudding so I continued on, much to Pudding's dismay. I texted Aoyama "Meet me at the beach" but you were hard to drive while you were sleeping. _Ichigo interrupted _I was sleepwalking? _In her mind Pure gave her a "seriously, you really think that?" look. _Anyway it ended up like "Myet Je ar thm biach" Bu I typed it again to make sure he knew I wasn't calling him a biatch. That would have ruined my plan. I walked over to him, his dark energy being released from him, I almost killed him immediately. I came and gave him a hug. He was suspicious and it was a hell of a trip to get that suspiciousness away. When he got comfortable I said "I just want to let you know, Thank you..." I impaled him with the dagger once "For destroying Golden's life!" Twice "For making her suffer" Thrice "For making her yours when she didn't want you" and the Fourth time... Pure blushed and said "For Kisshu"... _Ichigo was silent. _Come on we have the Ikisatashi brothers to worry about now. We are finally free together! Do you mind me driving when we get to see Kisshu? _Ichigo didn't care _Just don't try anything funny on him. Also save some of him for me! _the two laughed their heads off. Moe and Miwa had retreated to the guest room already setting up everything. "This is going to be great!" Said Moe smiling with anticipation. Ichigo entered the room and thought _Should I tell them the truth? _Pure approached them again with happiness instead of condolences this time. _On my way to kill Aoyama _Ichigo frowned at the name and a bit of her hair fell out of place (Which Pure immediately put back in position.) _I saw Miwa and Moe and remembered them. What I didn't count on was them tying me down to a chair and refusing to let me out until they heard the whole story of what's going on. _Ichigo sighed _Best friends _she said with a smile so gentle it made Pure's day _Indeed, _Pure responded. _They know everything know and agreed to act so I could tell you personally. They said the thing about Aoyama dying to speed me up. They are really impatient. _Ichigo smiled another sweet smile ignoring the fact Aoyama was dead. Suddenly tears of joy rolled down her cheeks _You protected me even though I didn't want it, you killed for me even if it I wouldn't forgive you. You lightened my eyes to yet another one of the things I love. _Pure was confused for a second when her **((Lets just called them 'sisters' for now since they practically are (Even though Ichigo and Kisshu kissing practically made her alive) Yes, Xi I do mean that. No, Xi you're too young. I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN ME I'M OLDER SO THAT'S THAT! Sorry for rudely interrupting, Yeah Xi, walk away.)) **sister hugged her Pure knew what she meant. The hatred Ichigo had felt about killing Aoyama, Pure liking Kisshu and more had gone. The sisters looked at eachother and said in unison _I'm grateful Kisshu kissed me/you otherwise I would never have met you! _The sisters hugged eachother tightly when suddenly Pure heard their phone ringing. _You get it! _They said in unison **((Well ! #% me if I like that cliche! You have no opinions on my fanfics I am the author I can make you into a monkey balancing on a ball! Oh wait that's pudding...)) **Pure reached for the phone and heard Keiichiro on the other end saying the aliens had contacted him and said they are arriving in about 2 days. Pure thanked him and suddenly she felt light-headed thinking about Kisshu, Ichigo took over before she fainted. Ichigo got her best clothes ironed out and washed. The phone rang. Keiichiro asked "_Where do you want them to meet you?_" His voice had an annoyed tone and she suddenly got scared. "What's wrong?" She asked. "_You've been acting strange lately! Ryou is worried sick! I haven't told him about the aliens coming but I'm going to have to!_" She had never seen Keiichiro, the calm gentlement, angry. "I'm so so sorry Keiichiro!" Wait did she just say so so sorry like Pure had? "_You'll be sorry when you Gold-eyed Green-Haired boyfriend comes here and is greeted with a bullet through his chest! You shouldn't of contacted them! Pai likes Lettuce and Taruto likes Pudding, right? This is going to put the whole Mew Mew Project in shambles and just when we thought-" _"Shut up and listen, I didn't contact them! I was spending the whole time on Earth sharing kisses with my evil little ex-boyfriend! Unless Pure did then I have no idea!" Keiichiro was obviously surprised at her hostility but was curious. "_Who's Pure? Are they an alien too!? Why didn't you tell Ryou! We can come and sort this out and then after I-" _"JUST SHUUUT UUUUP! Pure is apart of me, she saved me by killing masaya who was evil." Keiichiro paused for a minute... He then said "_Go on_".


	4. Pure The Not-So-Kind?

**And another chapter. I will try not to make it end too soon but if I run out of ideas I'll post this (Once I find the post button) and wait for reviews. Oh Xi mind doing the honors for me?**

**Xi: Tokyo Mew Mew and all it's belongings do not belong to Onee-chan. Now I want icecream.**

**Me: I could write a story on her addiction to ice cream :)**

After Ichigo told Keiichiro everything he said "_Wait, you really do LOVE Kisshu?!_" His voice was full of worry and pain. "_You don't even know how they work! There cultures may be different! Especially in the affairs of Love! Haven't you seen what he did to you? He stalked you all the time we were fighting and didn't even take it easy on you in battle! He called you his toy! You really should tell him to go away, but no! You're welcoming him with open arms! I think we should kill him before anything gets too serious between you two! Oh and one more thing-" _Suddenly Pure (Who was sensing Ichigo was on the brink of breaking) said "Hey this is Pure, what colour dress should me and Golden wear tommorrow! There is Pink, Red, White with a yellow-tinge to it and Gold!" Ichigo could tell why Pure chose those colours. Pink- Ichigo's favourite colour. Red- The love the sisters felt for Kisshu. And the two other colours are the colour of the fog that surrounded them in Ichigo's mind. Keiichiro said "_Pink, pink always looked good on Ichigo. I'm sorry for bursting out like that."_ With that he hung up. The two sisters retreated to their room and sat on their bed thinking about Kisshu dreamily. Ichigo then had something click inside her. _I was doing this when I was thinking about Masaya... _Pure was curious _Was that before or after I burnt up the pictures of him in your mind trying to get you to see the truth. _

Pudding was tired. Her daily chores made her very tired. She hugged Heicha and walked to her bedroom. She heard a familiar voice, it made her turn around. The sweet smell of Strawberries came from the door. Three aliens Pudding did not suspect to see so early walked inside. "Taru-Taru!" She said as she ran and hugged the surprised alien who blushed a bright red. Kisshu and Pai looked confused. Pudding suddenly remembered something! "You guys came a day early!" She giggled and continued "You should go back to your ship and return tomorrow night!" "Ok Sorry for the earliness." Pai said and teleported back to the ship with Kisshu and Taruto. Taruto sighed, "Why does everything have to be 'too early' for humans." Pai said "It would be good to wait a day. I need some rest from controlling the ship." "Except we didn't so we're rested up!" Taruto complained, "Then you should have helped." said Kisshu very seriously. Taruto and Pai watched as he began to exit the room. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Like I said... Unfinished Business" Said Kisshu, an evil smile flashing across his face. "That might already by finished..." Pai said searching the monitor for something. "What is it?" Kisshu asked as if he had not knewn the answer. Pai explained even though he was wondering why Kisshu was... How do I put it? Well... Serious... In a very evil way... Like when they had come to conquer Earth.

The sun was shining through the window. It awakened Pure but Ichigo remained asleep. Pure had to check the clothes to see if they had not been damaged. They were fine but Ichigo woke up while she was getting some water for Miwa and Moe. Pure fell and hurt her leg as Ichigo got control. _Oh SHIT sorry It was instinct. You don't exactly wake up and expect to not know what the hell you are doing and why. _Pure looked at her in her mind. The two sisters thought that it was going to be easy living with eachother. **No Xi I was not going to mention that, but now I have to as everyone will become curious and rip me apart. Xi was wondering, why does Pure like Kisshu if he is practically her father or something. SHIT I shouldn't be this embarressed to right stuff like that, IT'S MY STORY I CAN SAY SHE DIED FIGHTING ZOMBIES IF I WANTED BUT I'M NOT.**

They were too excited to care. They were going to see Kisshu and the ther aliens. They couldn't be more excited.

**Back to Last Night:**

Kisshu checked the monitor and thought _I wonder if my Koneko-chan is with that horrible monster! I would kill him until all that is left is blood dripping on the ground!... _Let's just say he wished a lot of bad things on that horrible monster **((Maybe I'll use that one next time :) )) **The one thing that puzzled him was why that monster wasn't showing up on the monitor. "Kisshu if you are so worried about not finding and killing him then search the whole planet yourself!" Pai said angrily as Kisshu floating around his head annoyed him too much. "Fine and if you are going to be that grouchy Lettuce might not want to have anything to do with you!" He teased and dissapeared as soon as Pai was about to turn him into bacon with with his lightning fan. He worried about his Koneko-chan and hated that monster. He search all night but did'nt find him. At 1:00 AM he walked up to a newspaper stand and saw in bold headlines 'MAN STABBED TO DEATH' He wasn't really interested in human news when he saw a name amongst the letters. The name was Aoyama Masaya. He was overjoyed, but filled with jealousy. The guy who killed him must've had a lot of fun **((And I had a lot of fun writing it :D)) **He wanted to get his Koneko-chan back. Maybe she needed comforting. He was about to teleport to Ichigo's place when he read something else in a newspaper that was flying open because of the wind. He snatched it, he saw a name he thought he couldn't of. He read. It said the man was found on the beach. There was no sign who the murderer was. However we did find this piece of paper that read "For Destroying Golden's Life, For making her suffer, For making her yours when she didn't want you, and For Kisshu, This Evil has been put to rest and my Golden can now be golden." We are attempting to find out who Kisshu is and Golden. There is no other evidence." Kisshu smiled as he though that Golden might be his Koneko-chan, then gasped as he thought _WHO IS THIS GUY WHY IS HE SAYING FOR KISSHU FOR? WHY IS HE WITH MY KENOKO-CHAN! _He angrily teleported to Ichigo's house. She was sleeping. There were no pictures of Masaya. He looked at the beautiful pink clothes that were very neat and tidy. _Was she planning to wear those when we go over to Pudding's house? _He looked for signs of a new boyfriend and saw none. His theory just left him. Who is it? Is it even a guy? Why did it say For Kisshu? Kisshu's head was spinning too much to teleport. He settled in the tree and quickly fell asleep.

That morning Ichigo (And Pure) had been busy trying to get breakfast ready but they kept butting in when someone thought they had a better plan for the breakfast. Ichigo kept thinking about Kisshu and accidentally drew his face in the breakfast **((Yeah,Yeah I know too sappy. What are you my manager?)) **Of course the face was in cereal so it didn't last long. Ichigo and Pure were thinking about Kisshu too much in the kitchen. **((I got rid of the face what else do you want slave driver ;_;. I know a certain person you will like.)) **Suddenly she felt something in the air when a face of Masaya appeared above her. "_I miss you Ichigo come back, we will have a planet together all to ourselves." _Ichigo appeared daze and immediately Pure took over. "Golden will have nothing to do with you and your master, she has already been shown the terrible things you planned!" He turned into Deep Blue who hissed "Your Golden seems to be Ichigo, I'm sorry if we made you scared. Aoyama really does want to take her to his new little planet. She'd be an excellent toy." Pure wanted to punch his face and then they heard the crashing of a window.

Kisshu listened outside and heard Ichigo and her change in attitude and mood. Wait, is Ichigo two different people? Kisshu leaned closer and saw the Masaya head. He was roiling with anger, It transforms into Deep Blue, The anger was not going to stop his secrecy. Suddenly it spat out "Aoyama really does want to take her to his new little planet. She'd be an excellent toy." And that did it. Kisshu went crashing through the window into the face which disappears. Pure stood in awe as she stared at the Kisshu who had come into the room in a crashing style. "Who are you?" He asked, "I'm Pure, the part of Ichigo's soul that was created when you kissed her." "So you are the same person." "Yep!" Ichigo tried to take control of her body again when Pure pushed her back_ Now's not the time to be selfish now's the time to let me talk to him, considering he liked me not you. _Pure stared at Ichigo with disbelief. _After all I did for you! _Ichigo prepared to retaliate when Pure retreated to the dark confines of her mind for a while. "It's Ichigo now!" Said Ichigo as she attempted to hug him. When he pushed her back someone in thedark confines of her mind laughed. "How do I know it's really you" The red hair thought to herself. "Ask me something about before you kissed me." "You were in a school, with a Mew Mew which was it and what did a waterspout turn into?" She felt wierd, "I was with Mint, we were hunting for Chimeras, and the waterspout turned into a Weasel-type thing." He hugged her as tight as he could without squishing her. He then looked into one eye and said Pai could probably seperate you and Pure if you want.

Ichigo was taken aback _How did he know what was going on in her mind. _


End file.
